Fatch the Vampire
by SamWolf NightLover
Summary: Life's been going really well and now, there's another new student in Scare School and Aria will be the first to meet him. Continuation from ' Thatch's Shooting Star ' As you all know, Fatch is an OC who belongs to SilversLittleAngel that she kindly let's me use him for my CSS series. Thank you so much. ThatchxAria (OC) slight SlitherxDummyGirl and OC warning
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the first chapter, Just so you all know, I've altered Fatch a bit, NOT his appearance but his personality and background. Like Fatch is just an ordinary vampire, his whole family were never killed, aren't a royal family or royal blooded, just a normal vampire family but still have red in their hair. I hope you all enjoy this new story, Especially you SilversLittleAngel ; D. Now then.**

**Chapter 1 : Aria meet's Fatch the Vampire**

It was a new day at Scare School and the students were in their dorm rooms, preparing for their first class of the day. Aria was busy fixing her black hair ribbon on her down ponytail when suddenly, she got a huge fright when she felt something pounce on her back while shouting a loud.

'' BOOO! ''

Aria yelped in shock, then she smiles brightly when she see's that it was only DummyGirl who was now laughing happily then said as she got off Aria's back.

'' Hehe, I got you good there didn't I Aria? ''

Aria now laughed as she gives DummyGirl a playful poke on the nose then said happily to her.

'' Yeah, you certainly did DummyGirl. ''

All the other girls laughed along with the two, then Mantha came up to them and said while smiling.

'' Life sure is really great right now, huh Aria? ''

Smiling her bright white fangs at Mantha, Aria said happily to her.

'' Truly is Mantha, I'm also really looking forward to see what the future has in store for us all. ''

The three girls smiled happily together then they got their things, and all the students left their dorms to their first class. Aria then see's Thatch and the other boys coming out from their dorm and smiles as she came up to him then kissed him on the cheek before saying sweetly.

'' Good morning Thatchy, you had a nice sleep. ''

Thatch blushed as he smiled happily at Aria then he gave her a peck on the cheek before saying sweetly to her.

'' I've slept fine thank you, my little star-bat. ''

the others giggled while thinking how cute it was that they're now using such adorable pet names for each other. Then DummyGirl said happily to Slither as she and him held each others hands.

'' It's truly great to be in love, right Slither? ''

Smiling lovingly at her, Slither pecked her on the cheek before saying softly to her.

'' Sure is DummyGirl. ''

The crowd of friends all laughed happily together, then they all walked to their first class. While not noticing that, in the darkness at the other end of the hallway, are two button-like ruby eyes watching them leave.

* * *

All the students were now in their first class, which was Pro. Thurdigree Burns class, They were all chatting with each other while they waited for him to enter the classroom. Aria, Thatch and the gang were all talking with Casper and his gang when they all suddenly hear DummyGirl shout worryingly.

'' OH NO! My science textbook's not in my bag... ugh, I must've left it behind on my bed. ''

All the children looked at her in slight worry, then Ra said.

'' That's not good DummyGirl, Pro. Thurdigree Burns will end up giving you boring lines to do. ''

Then Mosshead and Slither each said to DummyGirl reassuringly.

'' The teacher's not here yet, why don't we go to the girls dorm and get your textbook? ''

'' Yeah DummyGirl, I'll even go there myself to get it for you. ''

DummyGirl looked at the two boys with a small smile then said to them.

'' Thanks Slither, Mosshead, but none of us would probably be fast enough to go get my textbook and be back on time before class starts... ''

Aria and Thatch didn't want to see their friend get into trouble, then Aria said to DummyGirl while she got up from her seat.

'' I'll get your textbook for you DummyGirl, I'm quite a fast runner so I'll make it on time before class starts. ''

DummyGirl was shocked for a moment, but then felt really touched from this and said while smiling.

'' R-Really? Aw, thanks Aria I owe you one. ''

Smiling brightly, Thatch said to Aria.

'' You want me to come with you Aria? ''

Smiling softly at him, Aria shook her head slightly while saying.

'' Thanks Thatch, but I'll be ok on my own. ''

Then Aria gave a soft peck on Thatch's lips, then she pulled away to give him a loving wink then said sweetly.

'' Be back soon, Thatchy. ''

Then she ran to the doors then opened them to continue her journey to the girls dorm. All the children went aw at this while Casper said to the blushing, smiling vampire.

'' Aria truly is a wonderful person Thatch. ''

Sighing blissfully before saying to Casper happily.

'' Truly indeed Casper. ''

Just then, the door opens and there came Pro, Thurdigree Burns along with the Headmasters into the classroom. Then Alder smiled as he said to class.

'' Good morning children, today we have a new student joining us. ''

Then Dash said to the class while also smiling.

'' Let's give our new friend a warm welcome class. ''

Then the headmasters motion beside them, which made the whole class give looks of confusion. Noticing this, Pro. Thurdigree Burns looked over to the side and gasped silently before whispering to the headmasters.

'' U-um, sirs... he's not here. ''

Now looking beside them, the headmasters were surprised to see that the new student is not with them. Chuckling nervously a bit. Alder said to the students as they now both headed to the doors.

'' Oh dear, it appears that he's ran off somewhere. ''

Then Dash said to the whole class.

'' Just get yourselves ready children, while we go look for him. ''

Then they finally left the classroom, leaving the students in deep curiosity about this new student, Especially Thatch who thought to himself in wonder.

**''** _I wonder who the new kid is? ''_

* * *

Aria now stopped outside of the girls dorm, then she walks inside and smiles happily to herself when she see's DummyGirls textbook on her bed then goes over to it while saying to herself in relief.

'' Here it is, DummyGirl won't get into any trouble now. ''

Then looking at her own bed besides DummyGirls, she smiles as she now went over to her own bed and picks up her plush duck, Mr Beaky then says to her toy happily.

'' It's great to help others out, right Mr Beaky? ''

Then Aria made her slightly low as she made Mr Beaky speak to her.

**''** **_Quack, it certainly is Aria ''_**

Aria began to giggle happily while putting Mr Beaky back on her bed. But stops when she suddenly hears a pitched voice calling to her.

**'' _U-um, excuse me? ''_**

Aria looked around the room to see who it was till her eyes stopped at the doorway, sitting on the ground was a small, adorable, stuffed green bear in an army outfit then it spoke again to her.

**'' _H-Hi there... ''_**

Aria now awed slightly as she went up to the green bear then sat on her knees and said adoringly to the bear.

'' Aw, what an adorable bear you are, I'm sure who ever owns you is really happy with a cute stuffed bear like you. ''

Then surprisingly, a small grey bat with button-like ruby eyes popped out from behind the green bear and said a bit loudly in a different voice while smiling.

'' REALLY? You HONESTLY mean it?! ''

Aria looked a bit surprised at this, while now the grey bat blushed in embarrassment then he shyly said to Aria.

'' I-I mean... You really don't think that it's stupid or... Babyish at all? ''

Smiling softly at the grey bat, Aria said sincerely to him.

'' Not at all, It's nothing to be embarrassed about at all. It's very sweet and adorable. ''

After hearing Aria say that, the grey bat looked up at her with sparkling, slightly watery ruby eyes while clutching the green bear tighter. Suddenly, a puff of smoke covered both the grey bat and the green bear and while Aria was surprised by this. She now see's that it was a vampire, who REALLY looked similarly like Thatch, He had black standing up hair with white bangs, which also had red in both tips and the base of it. He also had white pale skin, blood red ruby eyes, a white long-sleeved shirt with a black, cartoonish bat badge clipped on his chest, light blue jeans with a chain to the side with a black belt and white buckle, black shoes with bottom white stripe and lastly, a black midnight cape.

Aria was so amazed that he looked SO much like Thatch with only little difference. Then she immediately notices the tears welling up in the vampires eyes while biting his bottom lip, worried that she's done or said something wrong, Aria got up and said softly in concern to the young vampire.

'' Oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean to upset you in any way. ''

Shaking his head, the emotional vampire said to Aria as he was trying to wipe away his now flowing tears with his hand.

'' N-No, it's not that at all... I-I'm just so... very h-happy right now... s-sorry I shouldn't be upset.. b-but... ''

Without another word, Aria brought the weeping vampire to her in a comforting hug as she patted his back while saying softly to him.

'' Shush, it's alright.. just let it all out... better to let it out than holding it all in. ''

Now feeling calmed down enough, the vampire said softly to her as he pulled away while wiping his eyes slightly.

'' I'm fine now.. thanks for being so kind and understanding. I can be such a cry-baby.. ''

Smiling softly at him, Aria said reassuringly to him.

'' Don't worry about it, there's nothing to be truly ashamed of. My name's Aria by the way, what's yours? ''

Now smiling a bright, sunny, kid-like smile, the vampire cheerfully said to Aria.

'' My name's Fatch, and this... ''

Fatch presented his green stuffed bear to Aria and said happily to her.

'' Is Flippy, say hello to Aria Flippy. ''

Then he made his voice high pitched for Flippy to use as he made him speak to Aria.

**'' _Hello Aria, it's very nice to meet you. ''_**

Giggling from the adorable act, Aria said to Fatch while she gave a soft pat on Flippy's head.

'' Same to you Flippy, he must be really special to you Fatch. ''

Giggling happily, Fatch then hugged Flippy tightly to his chest while saying joyfully.

'' Yep, Flippy is my BESTEST friend in the WHOLE world. ''

Then they both laughed happily together, after they finished Aria said in curiosity to him.

'' Are you a new student here Fatch? ''

Nodding his head, Fatch said as he smiled.

'' Yep, I'm officially a new student of Scare School. ''

Then Aria said softly to him in wonder.

'' Then why are you not in class? ''

Fatch now frowned a little then he said softly while hugging Flippy closer to him.

'' I... was too nervous to meet the class... so I.. ran away to calm myself down a bit. ''

Aria gave him a soft look of understanding, she knew what it was like to be nervous at first. Then she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and said while smiling at him.

'' Don't worry Fatch, everything will be fine... it's normal to be nervous at first. But it'll be just fine. There are a lot of nice kids here, they'll certainly be friends with you... like I am now. ''

Fatch looked at Aria with deeply touched, sparkling ruby eyes he then squeals in joy and jumps up and down while saying happily.

'' THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU SO MUCH ARIA! You hear that Flippy? Aria's our friend now. ''

Aria watched him while smiling in happiness as she thought to herself.

'' _Fatch may look SO similar and maybe the same age as Thatch. But he has a different personality but also acts a bit like Thatch as well. ''_

Then Aria remembers DummyGirls textbook which she's still holding in her hand, so she said to Fatch.

'' Oh yes! I've got to bring my friend her textbook. Let's go to class Fatch. ''

So they both went out of the girls dorm room, then they both see the headmasters coming up the corner and they both smiled when they seen Aria and Fatch. Alder then said in relief as they came up to the children.

'' Aw Fatch, thank goodness that we've finally found you. ''

Then Dash said to Aria while smiling gratefully at her.

'' Thank you for looking after him Aria. ''

Aria just smiled modestly, then she said while placing an comforting arm around Fatch.

'' It's ok sirs, Fatch was just a little nervous about meeting the other students, he only ran off to calm himself down. ''

Then they both looked at Fatch softly as Alder began to speak reassuringly to him.

'' There's nothing to be nervous or worried about Fatch. ''

Then Dash said softly to Fatch while smiling.

'' We're all like family here Fatch, no one will harm or make fun of you. ''

Fatch then smiled up at them as he said to them.

'' Ok sirs, thank you very much. ''

They both smiled at him then Dash said.

'' You're welcome, now why don't you leave you're stuffed toy in the boys dorm before we all go to class? ''

Now looking at them wide eyed in shock, Fatch trembled a bit as he hugged Flippy tighter to him before saying to them.

'' W-WHAT? B-But I don't want to leave Flippy alone... He's my best friend. ''

Then Aria had a brilliant idea, so she said to Fatch.

'' Hey Fatch, could I borrow Flippy for a second? I promise I'll give him back to you. ''

Though feeling a bit unsure, Fatch just gave Flippy to Aria as he was wondering to himself at what she was going to do. Then suddenly, Aria's Star Compact began to glow then Flippy began to glow also, then Flippy began to shrink as well. till the green bear stopped glowing and was now on the palm of Aria's hand. Aria then gave Flippy back to Fatch, who just looked at his bear in shock while Aria said to him.

'' I've made Flippy small enough so he can fit in your jean pocket. To make him regular size, just poke his nose once and to make him small, poke his nose twice. I hope you don't mind Fatch. ''

Fatch slowly said while he looked at the now small Flippy in the palm of his hand.

'' Aria... this... is... INCREDIBLE! Flippy can now be with me during classes. Thank you Aria. ''

Then he puts Flippy in his pocket and gave it a soft pat while smiling softly. The headmasters smiled as they now both said to the children.

'' Alright then, let's go to class children. ''

So they all headed for class together while wearing happy smiles.

* * *

**Aw, that was sweet ^u^, so what you all think? Fatch's personality is : kind, nice, caring, loving, shy, playful, childish, imaginative, energetic, sensitive and he would not be afraid to stick up for others or for himself when needed. Also, he's still quite decent in strength/speed, not the strength/speed like the original Fatch has and has no demon or angel blood in him either. So, what you all think?**

**I've also made Fatch younger so instead of being 17-18. he's now only just 13 so he's only a year older than Thatch and he's born single so that make's Midnight and Marco his older twin siblings instead of being triplets ^u^**

**I had fun doing this and I'll continue to write more when I have the time, stay tuned guys ; )**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so happy that you all enjoyed chapter 1, here's chapter 2 ; D**

**Chapter 2 : Fatch's First Day in Scare School**

Aria, Fatch and the headmasters, stopped outside of the door to Pro, Thurdigree Burns classroom then the headmasters turned to look at the children and Alder said to them while smiling.

'' Aria, you can enter the classroom first. ''

Then Dash said while he smiled.

'' Then we'll come in after a few seconds. ''

Aria gave a short nod, then she looked at Fatch and said softly to him.

'' You going to be ok Fatch? ''

Giving her his sunny, kid-like smile, he gave her a thumbs up while saying cheerfully to her.

'' Yep, I'll be fine this time, thanks Aria. ''

Smiling brightly at him for his positivity, Aria went up to the doors then knocked a few times before opening the door slightly to come into the classroom. Pro. Thurdigree Burns and all the students looked at her then the teacher said to Aria as he smiled.

'' Ah there you are Aria, I was wondering where you were. ''

Aria then smiled a bit sheepishly while saying to her teacher.

'' I'm sorry I wasn't present sir, I was just at the girls dorm room to get DummyGirl's textbook that she's forgotten to bring with her. ''

Now smiling reassuringly while Pro. Thurdigree Burns said to Aria.

'' That's alright dear, just go and take your seat. ''

Aria smiled as she did just that and takes her seat with her friends then she says to DummyGirl while handing the textbook to her.

'' Here's your textbook, sorry I took too long to get back DummyGirl. ''

DummyGirl just smiles at Aria then says reassuringly to her.

'' No worries Aria, thanks for bringing it to me. ''

Then Thatch says to Aria with an excited look on his face.

'' While you were gone Aria, the headmasters came into class and said that there's a new student here today. ''

Then Mantha says in slight wonder to Aria.

'' But he wasn't with the headmasters though, I wonder why he ran off somewhere for? ''

Then surprisingly, Aria began to giggle a bit to herself while her friends now looked at her in surprise. But before they could say anything to her, the headmasters came into the classroom and all the students ( except Aria who smiles brightly ) were now wearing looks of shock and amazement. When they seen that the new kid was a vampire boy, that looked SO similarly like Thatch and then the headmasters smiles as Alder began to speak to the class.

'' Children, this young boy here is the new student that we've told you about. ''

Then Dash began to chuckle slightly at the students expressions before saying while he smiles.

'' I can tell from your surprised looks that you're all quite amazed, I suppose? ''

Then Pro, Thurdigree Burns says to the young vampire while smiling at him.

'' Young man, Why don't you introduce yourself to the class then? ''

Fatch nodded at him slightly, before looking at the students and breaths in through his nose before saying cheerfully while wearing a sunny smile on his face.

'' Hello, my name is Fatch Ramirez, it's nice to meet you all and also... ''

He pauses for a moment while he brings Flippy out from his jean pocket then pokes his nose once to make him his regular size and presents him to the class while smiling happily.

'' This green bear here, is called Flippy, say hello to the class Flippy. ''

Then he makes Flippy speak to the class.

'' _**Hello there class, it's nice to meet you all.** ''_

Then all the students and teachers happily laughed from the adorable act while some clapped in cheer for the introduction. Once calmed down enough, Pro. Thurdigree Burns said to Fatch while smiling.

'' Thank you for your introduction Fatch, you can go have a seat now. ''

Fatch smiled cheerfully as he made Flippy small enough to put in his pocket again, before walking up to take a seat beside Thatch. Then Thatch said in amazement to Fatch while he smiles brightly at him.

'' Wow, not only your looks but your name is similar to mine as well, my name's Thatch by the way. ''

Fatch smiles giddily at Thatch before he said excitingly to him.

'' COOL!, '' Fatch'' and '' Thatch '', we could be like twins. ''

Both of the vampires laughed happily together and Aria watched as he and her friends talk to Fatch while thinking happily to herself.

'' _All the guys really like Fatch, ESPECIALLY Thatch... how sweet. ''_

As soon as the headmasters left the classroom, all the students had their attention on Pro. Thurdigree Burns as he began his lessons for class.

* * *

Throughout the school day, everyone was REALLY impressed with Fatch, in Pro. Thurdigree Burns class he answered the hard questions and solved all the problems on the chalkboard. In Frakengymteachers class, he was pretty fast in doing those ten laps in only 4 seconds and finally, in Miss Heady's class Fatch was on top of the whole class for doing a test which he never had to prepare for. It was now nearly the end of the day and all the students went into their dorm rooms to prepare for bed. In the boys dorm, Fatch was sitting on his bed while he got Flippy out from his pocket and made him regular size then he hugs him happily then he see's Thatch, Casper, Ra, Slither and Mosshead coming up to him and they all smiled at him as Thatch says to him.

'' So Fatch, you enjoyed your first day here at school? ''

Nodding slightly, Fatch smiles then he said happily while hugging Flippy tighter to him and kicking his feet slightly

'' Uh-huh, I REALLY enjoyed my first day here Thatch. ''

Then Casper said to Fatch while smiling at him.

'' We're all still pretty impressed with how well you did on you're first day Fatch. ''

Then Ra, Slither and Mosshead each said to Fatch while wearing excited grins.

'' Yeah Fatch, like how you answered all them questions and solved all those complicated problems on the chalkboard. ''

'' That speed was so radical man, it was hilarious to see Frankengymteachers mouth agape shocked expression. ''

'' It was also amazing that you got top marks in Miss Heady's class on that test, you've never even studied for Fatch. ''

Fatch looked at the ground while blushing brightly and said shyly while hugging Flippy tightly.

'' I-It was nothing special guys... I have a p-photographic memory and I'm only a bit faster than everyone else here. ''

Then Thatch says to Fatch as he gives him a playful ruffle on his head while smiling brightly.

'' Aw Fatch, you're just so sweet and nice... also very funny, fun and adorable. ''

Fatch giggles like a little kid in happiness from Thatch's kind words, which all the boys in the room found so adorable

* * *

**" Meanwhile, in the girls dorm. "**

'' Fatch is such a sweetheart, isn't he girls. ''

Aria said to the girls which they all smiled happily in response, then Mantha said while smiling.

'' Yeah, he's really funny and smart too. I never knew that he also likes to eat fleshie food as well as creature food. ''

Then DummyGirl said to them.

'' He's certainly something girls, I'm glad Fatch has enjoyed his first day here. ''

Aria smiles at her friends, then she said while winking at them.

'' It's going to be great having another great friend around. ''

Then all the girls laughed happily together.

* * *

A while later, everyone was asleep in the school, except for Thatch as he was now awake and quietly get's out from his coffin while holding his black rubber duck and leaves the boys dorm while not making a sound. Once he was out, he see's Aria who was out from her dorm as well and also had Mr Beaky with her, Thatch smiles as he comes up to Aria and says lovingly to her.

'' Ready to go, my little star-bat? ''

Giggling softly, Aria said lovingly to him as well.

'' As always, Thatchy. ''

Then they both kissed each other lovingly then pulled apart and walked hand in hand in the hallway to go and do their favourite thing. Which was stargazing.

* * *

**Aw, that was sweet, I'm glad Fatch had a good first day in Scare School. ^u^**

**That's all for now so, stay tuned for more as usual guys and thanks for reading. ; D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's Chapter 3 ^u^**

**Chapter 3 : Knowing More about Fatch **

When Aria and Thatch flew up to the school roof and de-transformed, both of them were shocked to see Fatch sitting on the school roof too. He held Flippy tightly against him with one arm, while he had something in his other hand and was looking at it with soft eyes. Aria and Thatch came up to Fatch then Aria said softly to him.

'' Fatch? ''

Fatch gasped loudly in surprise and when he see's Aria and Thatch, he calms down while looking down and blushes while saying quietly to them.

'' O-oh, hehe.. it's just you two, sorry about that. ''

Both smiling softly at Fatch, while they sat down with him then Aria said to Fatch.

'' Don't worry about that Fatch, we were the ones who surprised you after all. ''

Then Thatch said to Fatch in soft curiosity.

'' Why are you up here on the school roof at this time of night Fatch? ''

Fatch then smiles softly as he then looks up at the night sky and says to them.

'' I was just out here to do some stargazing. I always love to admire the beautiful night sky. ''

Aria and Thatch smile brightly at him, then Fatch looks at them with a curious look and said to them.

'' Why are you both up here? ''

Thatch smiles while he wraps his arm around Aria before saying happily to him.

'' We were out here to stargaze also, It's our favourite thing to do as well. ''

Aria smiles loving at Thatch then she looks at Fatch and said softly to him.

'' To admire the lovely night sky, and enjoy each others company. ''

While Fatch watch's them nuzzle lovingly, he cups his face while saying adoringly to them.

'' AW, That's so ROMANTIC. ''

Just then, Aria and Thatch notice something in one of Fatch's hand then Aria said to him in curiosity.

'' What's that in your hand Fatch? ''

Now looking at his hand, Fatch smiles fondly as he said to them.

'' This here, it's a picture that I'm pretty fond of. ''

He then shows them the picture and they see Fatch, happily had his arms around an older, grinning male vampire's neck, who appeared to be in his early thirties and had deep black hair, that's sticking up like a leaf and at each tips there's either red or white. The top right and left point, as well as the base of the bangs is red, while the middle and the bottom right and left are white. His shirt is long and purple, torn at the bottom and is wearing spiky bracelets and a spiky choker. His jeans are dark blue, torn at the bottom and his shoes are black.

Aria and Thatch both smiled in awe as they looked at two happy vampires in the picture, Then Aria said to Fatch in awe.

'' Aw, you look so happy with him Fatch. ''

Then Thatch said to Fatch while smiling.

'' Is he your Dad? ''

Then surprisingly, Fatch began to giggle quite a bit, till he stopped and said to them while smiling softly.

'' Nope, that's my big brother there, his name's Dusk. ''

Aria and Thatch now look at Fatch as he brought the picture back in his view and smiled softly at the picture then said to them.

'' He's truly a great guy and the greatest, big brother in the WHOLE world. always looking out for his family and younger siblings, like me. ''

Aria and Thatch now look at Fatch in surprise then Aria said to him.

'' You have more siblings Fatch? ''

Looking at them as he smiled a sunny smile then he says happily to them.

'' Yep, we're quite a big family. There's my Mum and Dad who are both so loving and caring, but are a bit spacey sometimes though. My big brother Dusk, my two older twin siblings, Midnight who is my hyper and bubbly sister and Marco, my brother and there's Katie, my younger sister who's a bit of a punk, love's music and is a great singer and finally. My adorable, youngest twin siblings, Keira, my sister who's bubbly and active while Kyle, my brother is more shy and quiet but they both get along so perfectly despite being different from each other. ''

Aria and Thatch smiled happily at Fatch, then Thatch said softly to him

'' Wow, you have a pretty awesome family Fatch. ''

Smiling giddily while hugging Flippy closer to him, Fatch said happily to them.

'' My family mean the WHOLE world to me, but... ''

Aria and Thatch now looked at him in surprise for his sudden pause. Then Fatch looks at the picture with an admiring look before saying softly to them.

'' The one that I'm truly the closest to in the family, is Dusk. ''

He hugs the picture to his chest, then he begins to explain to them softly.

'' You see, Dusk may look tough but he's really an amazing guy. He always cares about his family and he's someone who I can talk to when I'm happy, sad or troubled, we always have a good time together and our favourite thing to do is eating ice cream together. ''

Aria and Thatch began to laugh happily at such a tight bond that Fatch has with his older brother and once they stopped laughing. Fatch continued to say to them while smiling fondly.

'' I truly admire and love Dusk so, so much... ''

Then he brings Flippy to his face and happily said to him.

'' You also love Dusk, very much too right Flippy? ''

Fatch made Flippy nod his head, before saying in response to him.

**'' _As much as I love you Fatch. ''_**

The trio began to laugh happily together and when they all calmed down, Thatch had a look of curiosity before he said to Fatch.

'' Fatch, why do you love Flippy so much, that you always take him everywhere with you and have him out in the cafeteria or outside of school? ''

Fatch looked at them for a second, before he smiles fondly and looks at Flippy with loving eyes and hugs him tightly before saying softly to them.

'' Flippy is my best friend ever, he's way more than a stuffed bear because to me, he's someone who I have a lot of fun playing with, telling my secrets to, someone who always cheers me up whenever I'm down or sad. ''

Aria and Thatch looked at Fatch in awe, but then both of them wore looks of concern while Fatch now wore a sad look on his face as he hugged Flippy tighter to him.

'' You see... I've never had any friends at all, I was always picked on and bullied because they all said that I'm an un-scary vampire, who's nothing but a childish, baby. I always try to stand up to them, not paying any attention to what others said or think about me but... ''

Fatch pauses for a bit as he looks down slightly with tears rimmed in his eyes, then he continues to say sadly.

'' Once I get home, I would always head straight into my bedroom and cry freely into my pillow, my parents and siblings wouldn't be at home cause they go to different schools and don't come back till late sometimes. ''

Fatch rubbed his eyes to get rid of the tears while Aria and Thatch look at him with sad, compassionate looks. Then Fatch says to them as he now had a small, happy smile on his face.

'' But Dusk, he would always comfort me and cheers me up instantly after the bad days I've had. Also, Dusk was the one who gave me Flippy. ''

Aria and Thatch now looked at Fatch with happy smiles, as Aria began to say softly to him.

'' Flippy must truly mean a lot to you Fatch. ''

Smiling childishly at them, he kicks his feet out while saying happily.

'' Yep, and he's also really EPIC in Happy Tree Friends. Even more that now he can change sizes. ''

Aria now wore a look of confusion when Fatch said " Happy Tree Friends " then she said to him in wonder.

'' What's " Happy Tree Friends " Fatch? ''

Fatch now looked at her in shock while his mouth hung open, which was pretty funny at the moment, the Fatch said in disbelief to her.

'' You've NEVER, seen Happy Tree Friends Aria? It's like the best animated show ever, It's also mine and Dusk's favourite we would always love to watch it on TV together at home. Really Aria, you and Thatch should watch it sometime. ''

Fatch then looks down and now said softly to them.

'' I want to tell you both something... A couple of days ago, on my 13th birthday to be exact, my parents told us that since the town we're living in isn't very friendly at all. They've had builders building another house for us to move in and start a new life, faraway from the town. All my siblings were very excited about it, but.. ''

Fatch pauses for a second before he continues to say softly to them.

'' Even though I looked happy on the outside, inside... I was very worried and scared because.. I also have to go to another school, which was Scare School and I was worried that, what if all the kids there are the same, or even worse? ''

Fatch began to shake slightly while Aria and Thatch looked at him softly, before he stopped shaking and spoke to them again.

'' I was in my bedroom sitting on my bed, while the rest of my family were asleep and I couldn't sleep due to all the worry and fear I was feeling. Till then, Dusk came into my room. ''

Fatch looks up at the sky when he mentions " Dusk " and begins to remember that night.

* * *

_Fatch was the only one awake as he sat on his bed, while his family were asleep in their rooms. Fatch was hugging Flippy tightly to him while tears were in his eyes and whimpering quietly. Suddenly, his bedroom's door slowly and quietly opens then Dusk quietly comes into his room and sits down beside Fatch on his bed while saying softly to him and had his arm around Fatch to bring him closer to his side._

_'' Hey Fatch, can't sleep? ''_

_Shaking his head while he sniffed, Fatch said sadly to his big brother._

_'' I-I'm afraid not Dusk, why are you not asleep. ''_

_Dusk smiled at him softly and said to him._

_'' Because I was worried about you bro, You didn't seem all that happy after hearing that we're moving away from this town. ''_

_Dusk always knew whenever Fatch seemed unhappy about something, even if he tried not to look like it. Fatch began to whimper slightly which made Dusk move Fatch onto his lap and hugs him while saying softly to him._

_'' There, there Fatch, everything is going to be ok... I know it will. ''_

_Fatch then says sadly to Dusk, after a small sniffle._

_'' I'm just so.. scared that... when I go to Scare School... what if all the kids there will bully me also? ''_

_Dusk made Fatch look up at him and he smiles at his little brother softly while saying._

_'' They won't, because.. I have a pretty good feeling about this Fatch. ''_

_Now looking up at him in wonder, Fatch said softly to him._

_'' Why Dusk? ''_

_Dusk just smiles softly at him before saying softly._

_'' I don't really know but... I feel that there's going to be a new and better life for us all once we move out of here. Also, some new extraordinary adventures might be waiting for us and for you Fatch. ''_

_Now looking up at Dusk with sparkling, ruby eyes while smiling widely before saying excitingly to his big brother._

_'' Really Dusk? ''_

_Now smiling happily at his little brother, Dusk says to him while playfully ruffle his head._

_'' I only say the truth and if, anyone did try to pick on you. I know you can show them whose boss Fatch. ''_

_Fatch giggles in happiness until, he begins to yawn a bit loudly in sudden tiredness. Which made Dusk chuckle at his adorableness then he softly said to him._

_'' I think it's time for you and Flippy to get some sleep. ''_

_So Dusk pulled down the bed's cover for Fatch to crawl into bed and snuggle down with Flippy while Dusk tucked both of them into bed before saying softly._

_'' Goodnight bro. ''_

_Fatch now notices that Dusk was tired too as he began to yawn loudly also, so he said softly to Dusk._

_'' Dusk, would you like to sleep here with us for tonight? So you don't have to go all the way back to your room. ''_

_Dusk was a bit taken back from his kind offer, but then he smiles softly at him, which made Fatch smile as he took that as a '' Yes '' so he moved over to give Dusk some room as he lay down beside him on his bed and made himself comfortable. They look at each other while smiling happily, before Fatch said softly to Dusk._

_'' Goodnight Dusk, and thanks for cheering me up. ''_

_Smiling happily at Fatch, he said softly._

_'' Your welcome bro. ''_

_Then in seconds, the two brothers fell into a peaceful sleep._

* * *

Fatch was now smiling happily from that memory and he said happily to his amazed friends.

'' What Dusk said that night, was true after all... I've finally made friends here in this school and I defiantly believe that, many wonderful new adventures will come for all of us. ''

Aria and Thatch were both very happy for their new friend, then Aria said in curiosity to Fatch.

'' So where is your new house? ''

Fatch thought for a second, till he remembered and he said to them.

'' Our house is just outside of a large forest, that's quite far from a place called " DeedsTown. "

Aria and Thatch now had very happy smiles on their faces as Aria began to say excitingly to Fatch.

'' Really? That's GREAT Fatch, because... ''

Thatch continued for Aria as he said just as happily to Fatch.

'' Our house is IN that forest your house is outside of. ''

Fatch stares at them for a second, until he let out a happy squeal and hugs both of them tightly while saying happily to them.

'' AWESOME! NOT ONLY ARE WE FRIENDS, BUT WE'RE ALSO NEIGHBOURS NOW, ME AND FLIPPY ARE SO HAPPY! ''

The three friends laughed happily together and once they calmed down, Fatch pulls away from them and turns Flippy over to pull up his camo coat to reveal a zipper on his back and zips it open to put the picture into the small space and zips it closed again. Surprised to see this, Aria said to Fatch.

'' You can also keep things inside of Flippy? ''

Looking at them, he smiled while saying softly to them.

'' Yeah, only small things though and I only use it to keep that picture of me and my brother in. ''

Aria and Thatch nodded at him, Then Fatch shyly said to them while hugging Flippy close to him.

'' I was wondering that... I-if you both want to... that, you two would like to meet my family this weekend? ''

Both smiling happily at him, Aria said to Fatch happily.

'' We would love to meet your family Fatch. ''

Then Thatch said just as happily as well.

'' Then you and your family can meet our family too. ''

Fatch was so happy right now, that he jumps on them to give both of them a tight hug before saying happily to them.

'' I am SO, EXCITED for the weekend now, my family will be so happy to meet you two. THANK YOU SO MUCH!''

Then the three friends all laughed happily under the bright starry sky, while each of them felt very excited for the weekend to come round.

* * *

**That's it for Chapter 3, I can tell that Fatch is VERY excited for his friends to meet his family and later he and his family will meet theirs too. ^u^**

**Hope you enjoyed it and stay tuned for more guys. ; ) Also, Dusk and the rest of Fatch's family are all AMAZING OC'S that belong to SilversLittleAngel. ^u^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's Chapter 4, Small Notice, I've ONLY altered Marco's personality a bit so that he was never the spoiled brat or looking for attention. I have some special plans for him in future fanfics AND for the Ramirez family also. Now without further delay. here's the next chapter. ; )**

**Chapter 4 : Meeting the Ramirez Family**

Finally the weekend was here, Fatch, Aria and Thatch have just gotten off Cappy's ship and were just about to follow Fatch to his house when suddenly, they hear a happy woman's voice call out to them.

'' Hey kids. ''

The children looked to see it was Evie and Joshua, walking out of the forest and up to the children with happy grins and gave Thatch and Aria a big hug while Joshua said happily.

'' How's it going you two? ''

Both smiling happily at their parents, Aria and Thatch said in unison to them.

'' Great thanks. ''

Then Evie and Joshua both noticed Fatch in the back as he was hugging Flippy and looking a little shy too, Then they both smiled warmly at him as they came up to him and Evie said sweetly to him.

'' Oh my, you must be Fatch Ramirez, how lovely to meet you. ''

Joshua chuckled slightly as he lifted up his square glasses while looking at Fatch then put's them back on and said in amazement.

'' Wow, you really do have look's and name that are both similar to Thatch. ''

Giggling slightly, Aria and Thatch came beside Fatch then Thatch happily introduced his parents to him.

'' Fatch, these are our parents. ''

Then Aria said happily to their Mum and Dad.

'' Mum, Dad this is our new friend and neighbour that we've told you about. ''

Evie and Joshua both smiled brightly at Fatch as Joshua playfully ruffles his hair while saying happily.

'' Great to meet you kiddo. ''

Fatch giggles happily then says while smiling at his friend's parents.

'' It's very nice to meet you too, this here is my best friend Flippy. ''

Then he make's Flippy speak to them.

**'' _Hello there, it's very nice to meet our friend's parents. ''_**

Both Evie and Joshua began to giggle from the adorable act, while Aria and Thatch smiled brightly at this then Evie said to Flippy as she smiled.

'' Nice to meet you too Flippy. ''

Then Joshua said to Fatch while smiling also.

'' We were both so excited to hear that we have neighbours now, so we decided to accompany you three to welcome them. With this welcome gift also. ''

Then Joshua presented a large basket with colourful flowers, delicious looking fruit, some homemade choc chip blood cookies and a sign that said " Welcome Neighbours "

Smiling giddily from all this, Fatch said to the Manora family.

'' Ok then, let's go meet my family. ''

So all they went to the west side from outside the forest, a few moments later, just as they got on top of a small hill the Manora's could see a male vampire sitting on the flush green grass then suddenly. They hear a happy squeal from Fatch, which attracted the vampire's attention and once he turned to look at them. He wore a smile of happiness then said happily.

'' Fatch! ''

Dusk got up and started to quickly run up to Fatch, which he also did the same and happily tackled Dusk to the ground then they both started to laugh happily as Dusk got up into a sitting position while holding Fatch to him and said as he playfully ruffles his hair.

'' It's great to see you again little bro. ''

Fatch laughed giddlly as he held onto his big brother and said in happiness to him.

'' I really missed you Dusk, Flippy missed you too. ''

Then Flippy said in agreement.

**'' _You said it Fatch. ''_**

Dusk laughed happily from this, till he stops when he notices four vampires coming down to them. Also noticing this, Fatch smiles sunnily as he helps his big brother up and happily introduces him to the Manora family.

'' Dusk, I want to introduce you to my friends from Scare School and their parents. Which they're also our new neighbours. ''

Now wearing a bright grin, Dusk came up to the Manora's and gives Evie and Joshua a friendly handshake each while saying.

'' Great to meet you neighbours, name's Dusk Ramirez, Fatch's big brother. ''

Smiling brightly, Evie and Joshua each said happily.

'' Nice to meet you too Dusk, I'm Evie Manora. ''

'' Likewise Dusk., I'm Joshua Manora. ''

Then Dusk crouches down slightly to Aria and Thatch then he says in amazement while he playfully ruffles both of their heads.

'' It's also really great to meet my little bro's friends, I've NEVER thought that there would be one who looks so similarly like him. ''

Both of the children giggled, then they each introduced themselves to Dusk while wearing bright smiles.

'' It's also nice to meet you too Dusk, my name's Aria Manora. ''

'' Thanks hehe, my name's Thatch Manora. ''

Blowing a loud whistle before he stands up and chuckles to himself before saying playfully to them.

'' Aw, you kids are so sweet and adorable, just like Fatch here. ''

Fatch giggles slightly while Thatch and Aria blush a little while smiling shyly. Then Evie presents Dusk with the gift while saying sweetly to him.

'' Here's a little something to welcome you all as our new and FIRST, ever neighbours. ''

Dusk chuckles slightly as he accepts the gift before saying happily to them.

'' Aw, thanks very much for the gift, the rest of the family will be thrilled to meet our new neighbours. ''

So without another word, Dusk lead the Manora's to their house while Fatch happily holds his hand while holding Flippy close to him. Which also made Dusk very happy, that his little brother's new life.. was just beginning in a great start.

* * *

A few minutes later, They all arrived at the Ramirez house and the Manora's were amazed from their house. Their house was huge, almost like a mansion and it was painted grey, had quite a lot of windows and a white porch. Dusk chuckled slightly at their amazed expressions before saying modestly to them.

'' It's nothing fancy really, we've only just saved up enough to build our own house that was big enough. But not THIS big though. ''

Just then, they all see a group of vampires running up to them and they all gave Dusk and Fatch a tight hug while they all happily laughed together. Then Dusk introduces his family to the Manora Family.

'' Mum, Dad, I would like you both to meet our new neighbours. The Manora family, who also gave us this welcome gift. ''

The parents smiled brightly as they came up to the Manora family and the female vampire said happily to them.

'' Hi! it's so nice to meet you all, my name's Dawn Ramirez. ''

Dawn had long, snowy white hair which was pulled back into a long ponytail, which it had a golden band with a small ruby at the base keeping her hair together and two long strips of red bangs which outline her face. She also wore a sleeveless black top with a small red heart at the chest and her shirt was tattered with red and black tears, almost like a checker board. She also wore light black tights and black high-heeled boots, with red bottoms and red diamonds at the top. She was very kind and beautiful looking.

Then the male vampire said with a deeply kind voice as he shook Evie and Joshua's hands each.

'' Hello, Mr and Mrs Manora, my name's Lucas Ramirez. ''

Lucas had midnight black hair with red at the bangs. Two strips of bangs, each pulled behind his ears are longer and outline his face a little, while three smaller strands cling to his forehead. He also wore a long sleeved white shirt, torn at the rims whilst a black choker rests at his neck with red spikes. His jeans are a light black while his boots are a very dark black. He also wore a crimson red cape, which was torn at the bottom. He was also very kind and handsome looking.

Evie and Joshua smiled brightly as they too introduced themselves to them.

'' Very lovely to meet you Dawn and Lucas, I'm Evie Manora. ''

'' Really great it is, I'm Joshua Manora. ''

Fatch was very happy from watching this then he introduced his friends to his family while smiling brightly.

'' Everyone, these kids here are my friends I've made in Scare School, Thatch Manora and Aria Manora. ''

All the Ramirez family smiled warmly at them, while Dawn crouches down slightly to the two children and gently pats Aria right cheek before saying adoringly to her.

'' Hello Aria, my, what a lovely young girl you are. ''

Aria looks down a bit shyly while saying to Dawn bashfully.

'' T-Thank you, Dawn. ''

She smiles warmly at her, then she looks at Thatch and pinches his cheek while saying adoringly to him.

'' Oh my, You have looks and a name so similar to our son Fatch, you are adorable. ''

She let's go of his cheek, while Thatch smiles shyly at her while a small blush appeared on his face and said softly to her.

'' Thank you, Dawn. ''

Dawn smiles warmly at the two children while she stood up straight and Lucas said to the Manora family warmly while placing his right arm around his wife's shoulders lovingly .

'' It's a pleasure to meet you and your children. ''

Then another female vampire, who was in her late teens came up to them while smiling bubbly and said happily to them.

'' Hi there neighbours, my name's Midnight Ramirez. ''

Midnight had white short hair, while her bangs were long and red with a black stripe in the middle. She also wore a short, strapless black dress with a torn red rim, long light black fingerless gloves with a pearl bracelet around her right wrist and a black choker with a crystal blue necklace attached. Two white bands around her waist and also had light black tights and black boots. She also had red eye shadow on which went perfectly with her ruby eyes and stylish look.

Then another female vampire who looked a bit younger than Fatch, also came up beside Midnight and grins brightly while saying happily to them.

'' Hey neighbours, name's Katie Ramirez. ''

Katie had midnight black hair on the front, while snowy white on the back and her bangs were long and messy with red edges, covering her left eye completely. She wore a white dress, with red waves at the rims, a red choker and a red crystal necklace and also wore dark grey tights and white boots with red rims at the top, a red rim between the foot and leg and a small diamond shaped ruby on the heels. Surprisingly, she also had some werewolf features too, a short grey werewolf tail with a red tip and grey werewolf ears with red tips also.

Then lastly, two adorable, boy and girl vampire twins who appeared to be six and the girl was smiling brightly while she had her arm around the boy who looked very shy and was blushing also. The girl said happily to them.

'' Hi, my name's Keira Ramirez and this is Kyle Ramirez, we're twins. ''

Keira had beautiful long black hair with long, wavy red and white bangs and a small strip of red in the middle of her forehead. She wore a red dress with torn black rims, two golden bands and a golden necklace with a black choker. Her tights were light black and her boots were a darker black. Her fangs and claws were rather short, but her claws were golden and still very sharp looking.

Kyle was wearing a grey hat with a black tip, twisted on backwards and had long red bangs sticking out while the rest of his white hair was sticking out a tiny bit from the ends of his hat. He also wore a black jacket, white jeans and black boots with a red top and red line at the curve of the boot.

The Manora family smiled warmly at the Ramirez family, then Evie said to Dawn and Lucas happily.

'' Aw, what lovely kids you both have, I'm sure that we're all going to be great friends. ''

Dawn and Locas both laughed happily, then they both smiled brightly while Dawn said bubbly.

'' I'm sure we will Evie. ''

Fatch looked up at his parents and said with sparkling ruby eyes.

'' Mum, Dad, can we please invite them into our house? ''

Laughing from his adorable look, Lucas said kindly to his son.

'' Of course Fatch, you and your siblings can give our neighbours a tour of the house. ''

Fatch cheered happily, after giving his dad a quick hug, he and his other siblings happily showed the Manora family into their house. While Dawn and Lucas just stood and smiled as they watched them all go into their house. Dusk, who also stayed behind came up to his parents and said in curiosity to them while wearing a concerned look.

'' Mum, Dad, where's Marco? ''

Dawn and Lucas now wore sad looks as Dawn began to say to her eldest son sadly.

'' He's gone out for a breath of air love. ''

But then, Lucas smiled a little while holding his wife close and said in his best attempt to cheer themselves up a bit.

'' But, he did say that he'll be back later son. ''

Dusk felt a bit relieved, but still a bit sad though because Marco wasn't here to meet their new neighbours. He hopes that everything will be alright once they all settled in. So Dusk smiles his best smile then he said to his parents.

'' Ok then, let's go in and join the others then. ''

So the three of them went inside together into their new home.

* * *

**That's it for now, Here's some info, Dawn's age : 51 , Lucas's age : 56 , Dusk's age : 31 , Midnight and Marco's age : 18 , Katie's age : 12 and lastly, Keira and Kyle's age : 6**

**They're still the original age and new style like SilversLittleAngels original OC creations. ^u^**

**Also, here's Evie and Joshua's age I've made for them. Evie : 30 , Joshua : 31**

**Hope you liked it and hope I did the Ramirez family ok. : )**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter as usual, guys. ; )**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's Chapter 5, Also, I've decided that now, ALL the vampires here ( SilversLittleAngels OC Ramirez Vampires ) Including the whole Manora family are immortal. Which means that they stop ageing physically at 30, still look young and don't die ( Unless they are killed ) from old age. Anyway then. ^u^**

**Chapter 5 : Ramirez's House and Marco Ramirez**

Inside the Ramirez house was even more amazing, The Manora family had a nice tour of the Ramirez house. The house had three levels, a lot of rooms and a lot of beautiful paintings of the Ramirez family and other beautiful scenery's. Now all the children were upstairs playing and getting to know each other while the parents were in the living room, sitting on the comfy, crimson furniture while they had tea that Dawn made for them along with the fruits and choc chip blood cookies that Evie made sitting on the small, coffee table. Dawn giggled happily as she said sweetly to Evie and Joshua.

'' Thank you so much for the lovely gift, the fruit is delicious and them flowers are beautiful. ''

She said the last part of the sentence, while glancing slightly at the colourful flowers that she put in a red vase with water. Then Lucas said happily, after he finished eating a choc chip blood cookie.

'' Also, these homemade cookies are delightful Evie, such a bittersweet taste with the chocolate and blood. ''

Evie blushes while smiling modestly at them, then said softly to them.

'' It's nothing special really, I've always loved cooking ever since I was a child, but thank you though. ''

Joshua smiles lovingly at Evie before giving her a peck on the cheek and said lovingly.

'' Love, you are truly an amazing cook, who puts a lot of love in her baking. ''

Evie smiles lovingly at Joshua, while Dawn and Lucas look at the happy couple with awed looks. Then Joshua said in amazement as he looked at the paintings around the room.

'' This house is really amazing, but all these painting's are SPECTACULAR! The artist must've been a true master. ''

Dawn giggles giddily to herself, then she places both of her hand's on Lucas's shoulders while he was blushing in embarresment. Then she said happily to Evie and Joshua.

'' The '' Master Artist " is really my husband here. ''

Both Evie and Joshua( Mostly Joshua ) now looked at Lucas with deeply amazed looks, while Lucas just looks down at his feet and pointed his two index fingers together, while saying shyly to them.

'' I-Its n-nothing... r-really THAT s-special, I just r-really love art so... ''

Then unexpectedly, grey hands clasped both of his pale white one's. Now having a shocked look on his face, Lucas watched as his hands were brought up and was now face to face with Joshua. Then he said to Lucas while smiling brightly and a sparkle in his violet eyes behind the square glasses.

'' Lucas, do NOT doubt yourself of your gift and love for art. In all my years of seeing fine art... I've NEVER, seen art like this before in my WHOLE life. ''

Lucas was speechless as he looked at Joshua while blushing brightly. While Dawn had a shocked looked on her face from seeing this, then Evie leans over to her and whispers playfully to her.

'' Joshua is an artist himself, he loves to do sketch's and has a love for all types of art. ''

Dawn now had a look of understanding as she smiles at Evie, then Joshua continued to look at Lucas as he then said softly to him.

'' I too am a fellow artist... Lucas, if it's not too much trouble, could you show me some of your art skills? It would be such an honour to learn from a master artist such as yourself. ''

Lucas then smiles widely at him as his ruby eyes were now sparkling and said happily to him while clutching his hands tighter.

'' O-Of course, I would be so HAPPY to Joshua, Thank you so much. ''

Both of the men now laughed happily, while their wives looked at them with happy looks. Then an idea came into Evie's head then she said to Joshua while smiling.

'' Hey honey, Why don't you show them your sketch book? ''

Joshua now grins as he nods happily at Evie, then he got out his sketch book and give's it to Lucas for him and Dawn to look at. Then both of them wore happy looks while saying '' aw '' a few times. Then Lucas and Dawn looked at them and Lucas said while grinning.

'' These sketch's are PERFECT! You also have such a gift too Joshua. ''

Then Dawn said giddily to them as she places her hand on her cheek.

'' Your children are so adorable, baby Thatch even looked just like Fatch when he was a baby. ''

Then she settles down as a look of curiosity came across her face as she said softly to them.

'' But, there aren't any sketch's of Aria when she was a baby though. ''

Evie and Joshua now looked at them softly as Evie said with a smile to them.

'' Aria is our adopted daughter, you see... Aria never had a family for her whole life. We first met her when Thatch brought her to stay with us during the holiday and after enjoying her company and how happy she makes Thatch. We all decided to adopt her into the Manora family. ''

Dawn and Lucas smiled happily at them as Lucas began to say happily to them.

'' Aw, that's wonderful! we're both so happy that she's now with a happy, loving family. ''

Joshua smiled fondly as he said softly to them.

'' Aria's truly a blessing to us all... Mostly to Thatch. ''

Evie giggles happily while she winks at them and says playfully.

'' Thatch and Aria are both in a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship with each other. ''

Dawn and Lucas grinned happily as Dawn cupped her face and says bubbly to them.

'' REALLY? AW, that's so SWEET! ''

The four vampire's all laughed happily together, then suddenly, they all hear the front door open and closed. Then they see a male vampire walking slowly by, Dawn and Lucas both got up and ran over to him as they give him a tight hug. Then Evie and Joshua got up and walked over to them as Dawn and Lucas said murmurs in relief to him. Then Dawn and Lucas let go of him and introduced him to Evie and Joshua.

'' Evie, Joshua, this is our son and twin brother of Midnight, Marco Ramirez. Marco, these two here are our new neighbours. ''

Marco had short, messy white hair, red and black bangs that were also messy ( One of them is curled upwards also ) and wore a black long-sleeved shirt, light black jeans and black boots. He was cute looking.

Evie and Joshua now wore bright grins as Joshua extended his hand out and said happily to Marco.

'' Hey there Marco, It's nice to meet you. ''

Marco looked up at them, then he smiled softly as he shook the hand and said happily to them.

'' Hello, it's nice to meet you too. ''

Then Evie and Joshua noticed that... His ruby eyes didn't have any sparkle in them and they looked a bit... sad. His happy voice sounded a bit forced too as well. Dawn and Lucas noticed this also, but tried to look happy as Lucas said softly to Marco.

'' Son, Your siblings are all upstairs somewhere, why don't you go and join them? ''

Marco looked at his dad and said with a forced, happy smile in place.

'' Ok then Dad. ''

So Marco left the adults and walked up the red, carpeted stairs as he held onto the shiny railing. Once he was out of sight, Evie and Joshua looked at them in concern as Evie said softly to them.

'' Is your son alright? ''

Dawn and Lucas now wore sad looks, then they went back into the living room to sit back down on the furniture. Which Evie and Joshua also followed in suit. Then Dawn says sadly to them while looking at her lap.

'' Marco hasn't been and still isn't himself lately... He always has this dark, sad look in his eyes and we're always worried about him. ''

Lucas wraps his arm around Dawn to bring her closer to him, then he said softly to them.

'' But Marco just keep's on saying that he's fine and there's nothing to worry about... But there's defiantly something, truly wrong with him. ''

Evie and Joshua looked at them with soft looks, then Dawn said softly with a small, sad smile.

'' But Marco wasn't always like that... He would always smile brightly like the sun, his eyes would shine like glittering rubies, he's very kind, sweet, gentle and has such an ADORABLE fetish for cute things. He would always collect cute animal hats and would always wear a black cat hat, with it's tongue out and with a tail on the back of it.

Evie and Joshua giggled from hearing about the adorable fetish, it really reminded them of their son's fetish to collect rubber ducks. Then Dawn frowned as tears lined up in her eyes and said softly in sadness.

'' But, when he reached his teen years... he stopped wearing and collecting animal hats, he doesn't interact with his siblings or us as much as he used to and when he used to be back in high school... He... ''

Dawn then broke down into tears as she couldn't continue speaking, then Lucas said for her as he held her tightly to him.

'' When he used to be in high school, he would always get bruises from all the teenagers bullying him and when we all asked why they were bullying him for... He just wouldn't tell us. So that's one of the reasons why we moved away from that dreadful town... to keep our family safe and happy and to have a better life. ''

Evie and Joshua looked at them with deep compassion on their faces, then Evie placed her hand on Dawn's shoulder as she said softly to them.

'' Listen, the both of us cannot truly express how sorry we are for you all and if there's anything we could do to help you. We would be happy to do so. ''

Nodding in agreement, Joshua said softly to them.

'' We know what it's like to face hardship like that... But honestly, if there's anything, ANYTHING, we can do for you all. we would be happy to oblige. ''

Dawn and Lucas now looked deeply touched from their kind words, then Dawn wiped her tears away and said softly in gratitude to them.

'' Evie, Joshua... Thank you so truly much. ''

Lucas said softly as he smiled at them.

'' That's so truly kind of you to help us out, thank you indeed. ''

Evie and Joshua now smiled brightly at them as each of them said.

'' It's no problem at all. ''

'' It's what neighbours do for each other after all. ''

Then the four adults laughed happily together in the living room.

* * *

**" Meanwhile, upstairs "**

Aria, Thatch, Fatch and the rest of the Ramirez siblings, were all having a great time with each other. They all played hide and seek, sang songs with Katie while playing instruments in the instrument room, watching and playing pokemon games with Keira and Kyle ( Mostly Kyle ) and now. They were all relaxing in the book room, which was like a library that had lots and lots of books lined up in the book shelves. The Ramirez siblings were now sitting on bean bags while looking excited as they all listened to Aria as she tells them the story of how she met Thatch and became a vampire.

'' Now that I'm a vampire, I can happily live a normal, happy life with everyone and stay with my new family. ''

Then she lovingly nuzzles Thatch sitting beside her and said happily.

'' Most of all, I can grow up with Thatchy as I happily continue to love him, now and forever. ''

Thatch smiles lovingly at Aria, then kisses her as the Ramirez siblings began to clap in cheer for them. Then Fatch says happily while holding Flippy tightly to him.

'' WOW! What a truly AWESOME, magical love story, right Flippy? ''

Flippy said happily.

**'' _Truly pulled my_ _heartstrings. ''_**

Then Midnight came up to them and give's both Aria and Thatch a big hug while saying happily.

'' You two are so fun and great to hang with. ''

Aria and Thatch both blushed while looking bashful, then Thatch said shyly.

'' W-We're not that great.. ''

But then, a happy young boy's voice shouted out.

'' ARE YOU KIDDING? YOU TWO ARE AWESOME! ''

They all looked to see it was Kyle who said it, who now had a look like he just did something wrong and quickly puts both of his hands into his coat pockets while smiling shyly. But then smiles brightly when Keira wraps her arm around him and said excitingly to them.

'' I agree with Kyle, you two are so cool. ''

Then Katie said while pumping up both of her fists.

'' Totally! I've never heard a great singing voice as yours Thatch, while playing the piano so perfectly. Aria, for a first timer on the violin, you were PERFECT! ''

Then Dusk came up to them and playfully ruffles both Aria and Thatch's head's then said as he grins.

'' Not only Fatch and I, but ALL of us think you two are awesome. ''

Then everyone laughed happily, but stopped when they all heard someone sneeze. They turn to the entrance and see Marco standing there while rubbing his arm slowly. Dusk then said happily as he grinned.

'' Marco! ''

He and the rest of the siblings ( Except Fatch who just stayed with Aria and Thatch ) ran up to Marco, then Dusk said to his brother while grinning.

'' You ok bro? ''

Then Marco looked at them all, which made the siblings a little saddened and worried when they seen his dull, sad eyes. Then Marco said a bit forcefully while forcing a smile also.

'' I'm great, thanks for asking. ''

Midnight tugs on Marco's arm as she leads him to Aria and Thatch and happily introduces him to them.

'' Guys, this is my twin brother, Marco Ramirez, these two here are the new neighbour's kids. ''

Smiling brightly at Marco, Aria and Thatch each introduced themselves to him.

'' Hi Marco, my name's Aria Manora. ''

'' I'm Thatch Manora, nice to meet you Marco. ''

Marco crouches down slightly to them and puts on a weak, small, but happy smile as he said a bit forcefully to them.

'' Well, it's nice to meet you both too. ''

Aria and Thatch now noticed his dull, sad ruby eyes and were now feeling a bit concern for him. But before they could ask him, Marco get's up and walks past his siblings and Dusk calls out to his brother in concern.

'' M-Marco, where are you going? ''

Marco stops at the entrance and turns his head slightly to look at them. Then he forces another empty smile on while saying reassuringly to them.

'' I'm just going to my room Dusk, don't worry about me. ''

Then he walks out and leaves them, which made Dusk and the siblings wear sad looks, even Aria and Thatch see Fatch look a little sad as he was hugging Flippy to him. Then they glanced at each other while thinking the same thing to themselves.

'' _Why did Marco have them sad looking eyes?...__''_

* * *

It was now sunset, the Manora family were saying their goodbyes to the Ramirez family. Fatch hugged both Aria and Thatch while saying happily.

'' We're both glad that you two and your parents had a nice time here. ''

Then Flippy said happily.

**'' _You said it Fatch. ''_**

The three friends laughed happily, while Evie said happily to Dawn and Lucas.

'' Thank you all so much for today, how about you all come over to our house tomorrow? ''

Dawn, Lucas and the rest smiled brightly as Lucas began to say happily.

'' We would be delighted to Evie. ''

Shaking his hand giddly, Joshua said while smiling widely.

'' FANTASTIC! we'll make sure that you all feel right at home. ''

Both of their wives smiled to themselves, while all the kids were giggling to themselves, It looks like them two are going to be very close friends. Then the Manora family transformed and flew away back home to the forest, while the Ramirez family said goodbye to them. But another person was watching them leave, That person was Marco as he watches them fly away through his bedroom window, then let's out a sad sigh and walks over to his bed and lies down on it and curled himself up into a ball. While thinking sorrowfully to himself.

'' _Why?... WHY? ''_

Tears now welled up in his dull, sad ruby eyes as he cries silently to sleep on his bed.

* * *

**Oh, poor Marco... why is he so sad? :(**

**Let's hope things get better soon. Also, small note, Marco doesn't have that scar over his eye, like the original one has. : )**

**That's all for now guys, stay tuned for the next chapter. ^u^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's Chapter 6, I'm so happy that you guys are enjoying this so far. ^u^**

**Chapter 6 : Manora House, Standing Up and Happy Tree Friends**

Next day came, The Manora's were getting things prepared for the Ramirez family to come over. Evie and Joshua were both just finishing up some cleaning downstairs, while Thatch and Aria were both finished cleaning upstairs. Then suddenly, they hear knocking coming from the front door and now wearing excited smiles, Aria and Thatch quickly walked down the stairs and up to the front door and opened it. Only to nearly end up being knocked over from an excited Fatch as he said happily while hugging them.

'' Hey guys! I'm so glad this day FINALLY came. ''

The three friends just laughed happily together, when Dusk and the rest of the Famirez family came through the door then closed it behind them. Dusk grins widely as he said to the two children while playfully ruffling Fatch's hair.

'' Hey there you two, Fatch here was SO excited to see you, that he ran on ahead through the forest while we just tried to catch up with him. ''

Fatch just giggles slightly, while blushing in embarresment then he said while smiling sheepishly.

'' Hehe... Sorry about that everyone, g-guess I got a little carried away. ''

Dusk and the rest of the family just laughed happily, then Evie and Joshua came walking up to them and each said happily while smiling at them.

'' Hello, glad to see you all again. ''

'' We've all been preparing for your arrival. ''

The Ramirez family smiled warmly at them, then Dawn and Lucas each said warmly as they came up to Evie and Joshua and presented them two gifts. One wrapped in black with a red bow, while the other one is wrapped in red with a black bow.

'' Here, these two gift's are for you two. ''

'' A little something to say, thank you. ''

Evie and Joshua were both so deeply touched, that they both smiled brightly as they accepted the gift. While each of them said happily.

'' Oh! Thank you, that's so sweet of you. ''

'' You didn't have to really. ''

Dawn and Lucas both smiled warmly at them while they said in unison.

'' It's only what neighbours would do for each other. ''

The four adults laughed happily together, while Thatch and Aria were both happily watching this, Midnight said to them sweetly while she and the rest of the siblings were grinning happily at them.

'' Thatch, Aria... Here's a little something for you two from us kids, just to say you two are cool. ''

Then Keira and Kyle, came up to them as they each presented a gift to them. Keira had a gift that was wrapped in black with a blue bow, while Kyle had a gift that was wrapped in black with a purple bow. Thatch and Aria both smiled happily as they accepted their gift's while saying happily to them in.

'' Aw! Thank you all so much. ''

'' Thanks guys, this is awesome. ''

Fatch and the rest of the siblings smiled brightly while all of them said in unison.

'' Your welcome. ''

Evie and Joshua smiled at them, then they each said to everyone.

'' Thank you all for the nice gift's. ''

'' Why don't you kids go ahead and make yourselves comfortable in the living room? ''

Thatch and Aria both smiled up at their parents, after giving them a quick hug, they lead the Ramirez siblings to the living room. As Evie and Joshua watch them go, they noticed that... Marco wasn't with them, They turned to Dawn and Lucas with concerned, yet sad look's on their face's while Evie said softly to them.

'' Is, Marco...? ''

Dawn and Lucas now wore sad looks, as Dawn hugged herself while saying a bit sadly.

'' Yes, I'm afraid he's went away somewhere again. ''

Lucas said sadly, while he comfortingly brings Dawn close to his side.

'' All of us... Are so worried about him and we don't know why he keep's on acting like this. ''

Evie and Joshua both wore compassionate looks, while they came up and gave them each a reassuring hug while each of them said.

'' We will help you all, get to the bottom of this and solve this together. ''

'' Somehow, someway... It will all be alright. It's a promise. ''

Dawn and Lucas looked at them with deeply touched looks, while saying softly to them in unison.

'' Thank you... ''

Evie and Lucas both smiled softly at them, as they lead them to the living room with the others.

* * *

Now that they were all sitting in the living room, The Ramirez family were excited to see the Manora's open their gift's. First Evie and Joshua opened their gift's while their children and everyone else watched with smiles, Evie and Joshua both wore happy looks when they saw what they got. Evie's got a beautiful, crimson book with silver plated on the front with word's engraved on it that read " Cooking Recipe's " While Joshua's got a blank canvas, with some paint and paint brush's. Dawn and Lucas smiled brightly at them while they each said.

'' I thought that since you love to cook Evie, you can try cooking recipe's from that cook book. They have ALL sort's of different recipe's. ''

'' Since you wanted some tips on art Joshua, I thought I could show you some painting skills. ''

Evie and Joshua looked at them with bright, happy smiles on their face's, then they each said happily.

'' Thank you so much Dawn, I love it already. ''

'' Thank you so much Lucas, I'm so excited to learn your art skill's. ''

Dawn and Lucas both smiled happily at them, Then Fatch said to Thatch and Aria while smiling excitingly.

'' Open your gift's you two. ''

Thatch and Aria opened their gift's while smiling, when they both saw what they got, their smile's got even wider. Aria's got a Violin, which was polished to a shiny oak and a 3DS XL Console in a purple, glittery skin cover, along with the game Pokémon X. While Thatch's got a polished black keyboard and a 3DS Console in a Black, with small red bat's skin cover. Along with the game Pokémon Y. The Ramirez kid's smiled at them while Fatch said to them.

'' So what you two think? ''

Thatch and Aria looked at them with happy grins, then said in unison.

'' They're wonderful! ''

Then they set their gift's aside and they both hugged Fatch and all the other siblings while saying happily to them.

'' Thank you all so much. ''

All the kid's grinned at them, then Katie said happily.

'' Aw, glad you two like them, We thought that since you both really enjoyed those instruments. You could keep and enjoy playing them. ''

Then Keira said while hugging a smiling Kyle closely to her.

'' Also, how me and Kyle were so impressed by both of your skills in gaming. We got you them consoles and the 3DS games too. ''

The Manora family were so touched that they all got them such lovely gift's, They all said in unison to them.

'' Thank you all so much. ''

Then both the Manora and Ramirez family, laughed happily together.

* * *

Now both of the families were outside in the forest, the adults were having a nice conversation, while all the kid's were playing with each other in the wildlife. They were now playing tag, with both Dusk and Midnight as it, they chase the kid's all over the place. Till Midnight manages to tag Katie and Dusk tags the twins, only Fatch, Thatch and Aria were left with the two, sinisterly smiling vampire's as they raised hands ready to grab them while each said darkly.

'' There's nowhere to run children. ''

'' You kids are SO trapped. ''

Then Dusk and Midnight jumped towards them, only to be met with a pile of smoke and no kid's in their grip. Both wondering where they went to, they hear laughing from above and looked up to see three bat's, smiling playfully at them while Fatch said as he grinned.

'' Ha-ha! You can talk, but you can't catch. ''

Fatch blow's a playfully raspberry at them while Thatch and Aria giggled, Dusk and Midnight glanced at each other while smirking playfully. Then they were covered in a puff of smoke and came out as bat's, Dusk was a dark blue bat while Midnight was a white bat. They flew up to the other three as another chasing round to place up above, a minute later, the three children de transformed and lay to rest a bit while Fatch said to his companions victoriously.

'' Ha! They both put up a good fight, but they were no match for us. ''

Fatch laughed victoriously, while not noticing two figures de transform behind them, When Fatch looks at his friends as he calms down. He can see that their both looking up slightly with wide eyes, about to ask them what's the matter, he felt a tap on his shoulder and turns to see Dusk and Midnight, staring down at them with playful smirks.

Before they could run away, the two vampires pounced on them as Dusk had Fatch in his clutches, while Midnight had Thatch and Aria. All the vampires now laughed happily together, while the rest of the siblings came up to them. Dusk said happily as he playfully ruffle's Fatch's hair.

'' Now that we caught ALL, of these rascal's here, how about we head back to the other's ? ''

All nodding in agreement, the small group went walking back to the adults, when they hear Dawn shout distraughtly.

'' OH NO! ''

Now feeling worried, they all ran up to the four adults and Dusk said in worry to his parents.

'' Mum, Dad what's wrong? ''

Then Midnight said while feeling a bit panicked.

'' Is anyone hurt? ''

Dawn and Lucas both looked at them with sheepish looks, before Dawn said sheepishly.

'' We've forget to get the groceries while we were out. ''

The children felt relived, then the Ramirez kid's smiled a bit playfully at their parent's while Katie said.

'' Jeez, you both are so spacey at times. ''

Evie and Joshua smiled at Dawn and Lucas, as they both blushed embarrassedly at their own forgetfulness. Then Lucas said sheepishly to the kid's.

'' I've found the shopping list in my jean pocket, then we realized that we've both forgotten to get the groceries while we were all out before.. ''

Shaking his head slightly while smiling, Dusk took the list from him and said to his parents.

'' I'll go get the shopping then. ''

Now looking at their eldest son with wide eyes, Dawn said softly to him.

'' D-Dusk! A-Are you sure honey? ''

Dusk give's his parents a wink while saying with a grin.

'' Don't worry Mum, Dad I'll get it done for you. ''

They now smiled softly at their eldest son, he's always doing those kind of things for his family. Then Fatch said to Dusk while smiling up at him.

'' Could I come and help you Dusk? ''

Smiling at his little brother, he said while smiling at him.

'' Sure Fatch, Thatch and Aria can also come too. ''

The two children were looking up at him in shock, then they said softly to him.

'' Are you sure Dusk... ? ''

Smiling positively at the two, Dusk said.

'' Positive! ''

They glanced at their parents, which they both smiled at them in agreement. Feeling excited, Thatch and Aria looked up at Dusk and said while smiling.

'' Ok then Dusk. ''

Smiling at them, he said to the trio of kids.

'' Great! Let's get going then. ''

So Dusk and the three children transformed and flew away from the forest, while their families waved and said goodbye to them.

* * *

Dusk and the kids, were now walking out of the grocery store as they got what they needed from the list. Dusk smiled at them as the three of them each carried a bag of groceries then he said to them.

'' Thanks for helping me with the groceries guys. ''

Fatch, Thatch and Aria all smiled up at him, then each said happily to him.

'' No problem Dusk. ''

'' We don't mind. ''

'' It's the least we can do to help. ''

So they all walked into the park, then they all sat down on a nearby bench and set down the grocery bag's as they took a small rest. Thatch let out a small puff of breath, then said to Dusk.

'' Wow, that was quite some amount of groceries on that shopping list Dusk. ''

Dusk chuckled a bit, before saying softly.

'' With a family like us, you need to be well packed on groceries. Now we only need to get this all back to our house. Even if it's pretty far away though... ''

Then suddenly, Aria smiled as thought of a good idea, so she got up and her Star Compact began to glow. Then all the grocery bag's, vanished into thin air, which made the Dusk very shocked while he looked around for the grocery bags then said in shock.

'' WHA? what, how, where...? ''

Giggling softly, Aria came up to him and said softly in reassurance to him.

'' Don't worry Dusk, I only used my Star Compact to teleport all your groceries to your house. ''

Dusk now looked at her in amazement, before Fatch said to him as he brought Flippy out and hugged him.

'' Just like that Dusk, Aria is a MAGICAL vampire girl, right Flippy? ''

Flippy said as he agreed with Fatch.

**'' _POWERFUL she is. ''_**

Then everyone laughed happily, when calmed down enough, Dusk patted Aria's head while saying softly to her.

'' Well Miss Magic, thanks very much for saving us the whole trip to carry them home. ''

Aria blushes brightly while looking bashful and wringing her hands together. Then Dusk had a good idea, so he got up and said to the kids while smiling.

'' Hey kids, I've got something to do, so why don't you all have fun here in the mean time? ''

Though feeling curious about what he needed to do, the kid's just smiled and said ok to him, which made Dusk smile and said to them.

'' Great, I won't be too long. ''

With that said, Dusk ran out of the park and left the kid's by themselves, so the three of them decided to go to the lake and watch the ducks swim by with their ducklings. Thatch said to Fatch as he smiled at him.

'' Your big brother is really something Fatch. ''

Smiling also, Aria said softly to Fatch.

'' It's really nice that he care's about his family that much. ''

Smiling softly at his two friends, Fatch said while hugging Flippy.

'' Yeah, he's always like that... Thinking about others, being selfless all the time and always caring about his family. ''

Thatch and Aria smiled softly at him, but their happy mood was interrupted when they all hear a mean, deep voice call out.

'' Hey losers. ''

Looking up, they see two, mean looking boy teenagers smirking down at them, the left one had a bald head, green eyes, black sleeveless top, a naval piercing, dark green jeans with a black belt and black boots. The right one had red, flaming hair with black streaks that reached down to his back, brown eyes, yellow jacket, red baggy pants and red boots. The left teen said to the other teen nastily while nudging him.

'' Just look at them Steve, they're SO way too early for Halloween. ''

The one called Steve, just chuckled meanly as he said to the other teen.

'' They're not even scary at all Brad, they're just SORE loser's. ''

Thatch and Aria didn't like these teens at all, they were about to say something to them, till unexpectedly. Fatch got in front of them and stared up at the teen bully's with a look of PURE warning while saying sternly to them.

'' Listen guys, you better leave us alone... Or you two will regret it. ''

Brad and Steve just looked at him, before bursting out in laughter before Brad said meanly.

'' REALLY? What are you gonna do about it? Throw your girly toy at us? ''

Then Steve, who just smirked and came down to Fatch's level then said meanly in his face.

'' How's a little shrimp like you, with your shrimp friends going to make us leave? ''

Setting Flippy on the ground, while making sure he won't be in the way. Fatch looked at Steve in the eye and said simply to him.

'' This. ''

Fatch grabbed Steve by the front of his jacket, then he threw him over his shoulder and into the lake while Steve screamed loudly as he went out with a splash. Brad was shocked from this, till he had a look of anger and came up to Fatch menacingly.

'' WHY YOU LITTLE.. ''

Brad went to tackle Fatch, only for Fatch to move out of the way in a blink of an eye and Brad ended up landing on his face. Getting up slowly, Brad looked behind him to see Fatch smiling slyly at him, which only made him madder as he got off the ground and said ragingly to him.

'' YOU, PAIN IN THE.. ''

Suddenly, he felt something go down his legs then hear Thatch and Aria laughing wildly at him. Looking down, he saw that his jeans came down, revealing his white underwear. Screaming loudly while blushing madly, Brad tried to cover him self while he heard a whistle and looked up at Fatch to see he's holding his black belt. Then Steve trudged out of the pond, his hair now a mess and his clothes soaked to his skin as he came beside Brad. Then Fatch walks up to them while smiling pleasantly at them before saying.

'' Now That, was just a '' small '' warning, if you continue to annoy us... ''

Fatch brought up his left hand, which had a chunky stone, he then amazingly crushes it in his fist. Which made the two teens look at him in pure horror while Fatch said simply.

'' I'll just crush you two like insects. ''

Brad and Steve both let out loud, girly screams as they ran away from the kids and out of the park. Fatch wiped his hands clean with a satisfied look and picks up Flippy, then his two friends came up to him and said in amazement to him.

'' WOW! Fatch you were so cool back there. ''

'' Thatch and I were so shocked from how you tossed him into the lake, like nothing, how did you do that? ''

Fatch just looks down while blushing and hugging Flippy tightly.

'' I-It was nothing... I've always been stronger and faster than most of my siblings. Besides I couldn't stand and let those two make fun of my friends. ''

Aria and Thatch both gave Fatch a big hug, which he happily returns. then they see Dusk coming up to them while smiling widely at them.

'' Hey kids, did you see them teens? I laughed to myself from seeing the state their in. Know anything about it? ''

The three kids just laughed to themselves, then Fatch said in wonder to Dusk.

'' Did you finish what you needed to do Dusk? ''

Smiling widely at them, Dusk brought out four, ice creams from his back while saying.

'' I sure did. ''

Fatch and his friends smiled brightly while their eye's sparkled as they accepted the ice creams from Dusk, before saying happily to him.

'' Thank you Dusk. ''

Dusk smiles happily at them, before saying.

'' Your welcome. ''

* * *

Dusk and the kid's were now sitting under a shady tree in the park, as they finished up their ice creams. Then Thatch and Aria each said to Dusk while smiling.

'' The ice cream was delicious. ''

'' Thank you very much Dusk. ''

Dusk just smiles warmly at them, then said.

'' I'm glad you two enjoyed them. ''

Then Fatch said to Dusk while he smiled.

'' Hey Dusk, could we watch a bit of Happy Tree Friends now? ''

Smiling at his little brother, Dusk said to him.

'' Sure Fatch. ''

Fatch smiled in glee as he got out his IPhone Touch and worked on it while Dusk said to the two kid's.

'' Are you both ok to watch Happy Tree Friends? It's just that... It's pretty miss leading and may contain some unappealing moments. ''

Thatch and Aria both thought it was ok, so they said in unison to him.

'' Yeah we are. ''

Believing what they said, Dusk and the kid's made themselves comfortable as they all watched on the IPhone screen. There they see Flippy in a carnival stand and was happily letting the other's play, while trying to keep calm from seeing dangerous items that reminded him of army weapons. Unfortunately, in the end Flippy's wild side got the best of him and killed all of the adorable animals in the carnival.

Once it was over, Dusk and Fatch looked at Aria and Thatch, who now had shocked looks on their face's. Then they turned to look at the brothers and Thatch said slowly.

'' That, was... AWESOME! Even though I feel bad for what happened, Flippy really showed some wicked moves. ''

Aria nodded happily while smiling.

'' I'm the same, I really thought all the characters looked so cute and Flippy was so awesome. We both see why you two enjoy this show so much. ''

Dusk and Fatch grinned at them while Fatch hug's Flippy and said happily.

'' Yep, Flippy is so EPIC! He's my favourite in the WHOLE show. ''

Then Flippy said to Fatch.

_**'' AW, thanks Fatch. ''**_

They all laughed happily together, before they all got up and Dusk said to them.

'' Well, It's time we head on back home kids. ''

Nodding in agreement, they all transformed and flew away together back home, while not noticing a sad, black bat on top of the tree as it sat on the branch and had tears in it's button like ruby eyes as it curled up into a ball and cried his little heart out. While thinking sadly to himself.

_''_ _Why?... Why ME? ''_

* * *

**AW, sweet chapter this was, I had a lot of fun and I wonder if you know who that black bat is ; )**

**That's all for now, stay tuned guys ^u^**

**Lastly, Brad and Steve are 2 OC bullies I've made up. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's Chapter 7, which is also the last chapter I'm afraid guys :( ... But don't worry, The next story will be good, it'll be a side story during " Thatch's Shooting Star " Hope you all find that ok. Anyway ^u^**

**Chapter 7 : Joining Thatch's Gang and Everlasting Friendship**

It was Monday evening, all the students were now leaving their last class of the day and were now going to do their own thing. Fatch was walking with Aria, Thatch and his gang as he said merrily to them while smiling.

'' Say guys, what do you all wanna do now ? ''

Suddenly, Thatch and the others stopped walking and they looked at Fatch as Thatch began to say to him with a look of realization.

'' Oh Fatch, is it ok if you go somewhere else for a bit ? ''

Blinking while looking confusedly at Thatch, Fatch said slowly.

'' Um, y-yeah sure... B-But why ? ''

Aria then said softly to Fatch while smiling.

'' We all have a little something to do Fatch, it could be boring.. So we thought you could go and have fun doing something else. ''

Understanding, though looking a bit sad now Fatch said softly

'' Ok then.. ''

All of them noticing his sad look, Aria came up to Fatch and placed her hand on his shoulder while saying softly.

'' Don't be sad Fatch, we still really enjoy your company. ''

Then Thatch came up beside Aria and said to Fatch while smiling softly.

'' As soon as we're done, one of us will come and get you. Don't feel bad, you're still our friend right guys? ''

Aria and his gang all happily agreed, seeing this made Fatch feel much better as he now smiled brightly then said to them.

'' Thanks guys.. Well I'll see you all later than. ''

Fatch then walked of in the opposite direction of the hallway, as soon as he was out of sight, the gang suddenly start to giggle giddily as they all ran down the hallway.

* * *

Fatch walked out through the front entrance of Scare School and came up to the sea. Then he made himself comfortable as he sat down and got his Flippy out from his pocket to cuddle him, then said happily to himself as he looked at the even sea.

'' Ever since I came to Scare School... I've made friends with everyone, they all like me for who I am and... My first, two best friends, Thatch, Aria and their parents... Are now really close, good friends with my family. ''

Fatch then looks down at Flippy and softly said to him while hugging him tighter.

'' Also, you're friends with Duck and Mr Beaky now, Flippy. ''

Flippy then says to Fatch happily.

_**'' Yep, they're REALLY good, toy friends to hang with. ''**_

Fatch giggles giddily at Flippy, then he looks at the sea again... Then, he begins to say a little poem**.**

_" A past that was once a dark reality,_

_is nothing more but a dark, forgotten memory. ''_

Fatch speaks his little heart out, as he begins again.

_" My family and I, who moved away_

_from our dark path, now on the_

_road to a bright one. _

_With people, so kind and caring_

_without any hate or uncaring. ''_

Fatch now stands up as he says to the sky, letting all his happy feelings out then he ends it while now saying quietly.

_'' To all the people, to everyone that_

_showed us all that... There's always light_

_at the end of a dark, cold tunnel._

_I thank you, from the bottom of my heart. ''_

Fatch hugs Flippy happily, as he then notices the Sea Monster looking at him with happiness. Fatch giggles as he then says softly to the monster.

'' Aw, did you enjoy listening to my poem, Mr Sea Monster? ''

To answer his question, the sea monster gives Fatch an affectionate like with its tongue, which made Fatch laugh happily before saying.

'' Ha-ha, I'll take that as a yes then. ''

'' He's not the only one, who likes it Fatch. ''

Fatch jumps up slightly in surprise, then turns to see Aria and Thatch behind him, both wearing happy smiles as Thatch began to say happily.

'' Aria and I, never knew you'd feel this happy... We're all glad that you and your family, are adjusting to the new life with us all. ''

Tears begin to brim Fatchs eyes, then he quickly runs over to them and hugs both of them tightly. Before saying softly to them.

'' Thank you... Thank you all so, so much. ''

Aria and Thatch both smiled as they hugged Fatch back, while the sea monster watches this with awe, before diving down back into the sea. The three friends pulled away from each other, before Thatch said happily to Fatch.

'' Oh yes! Fatch we're ready for you to come with us now. ''

Fatch smiled brightly at them, as they all headed back to Scare School, While they walked, Fatch said in curiosity to them.

'' So what was that thing you all had to do ? ''

Aria and Thatch, now wore secretive smiles before Aria said sweetly to Fatch.

'' Oh just a little preparation, that's all. ''

Fatch was a bit confused from this, but said nothing as they continued to walk.

* * *

Once they went through the school doors, they see Thatch's gang along with Casper and his gang, all wearing happy looks. Then Thatch and Aria both lead a confused Fatch to the crowd as the two of them walked up a few steps on the stairs. Fatch then said in curiosity to the others.

'' What's going on guys? ''

Thatch's gang and Casper's gang, all giggled slightly, before Casper said softly to him.

'' You'll see Fatch. ''

Then they hear Thatch clearing his throat, which made Fatch and the others look up to see Thatch and Aria. Standing side by side, on top of the stairs, then Thatch said to the crowd as he smiled.

'' Everyone, Aria and I are so very happy about how our two gangs are getting along with each other. ''

Aria smiles brightly at Thatch, before she said happily to the crowd.

'' Also, we're all, VERY happy about the next thing coming up... Fatch, if you could come up and join us please. ''

Fatch was VERY, surprised as he glanced at the encouraging looks his friends are giving him. Before he went up the stairs and stood the opposite side of Thatch, Thatch then placed his hand on Fatchs shoulder, while saying proudly to the crowd.

'' Today, Fatch is part of our gang. ''

Fatch nearly stumbled after hearing him say that, HIM? now a PART of THATCHS GANG? Aria smiled sweetly at Fatch before saying softly to him.

'' We all really think you're a cool, sweet, funny guy Fatch... We would all be SO happy for you to join our gang, friend. ''

Tears now welling up in his ruby eyes, Fatch let out a wail of happiness as he then hugged both Aria and Thatch tightly before saying happily to them.

**'' THANK YOU! THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU ALL SO MUCH, SNIFF AHH I'M SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW! ''**

The two gangs started to cheer now, as they all ran up the stairs to give the three a big, group hug as they all laughed happily together in this happy moment.

* * *

It was night time now, all the students were asleep in their dorms... Except for one, which was Fatch as he lay in his bed, while looking at a picture of Aria, Thatch and himself in the middle as he had his arms around them while smiling happily at the camera. Fatch then smiles fondly to himself, as he then puts the picture inside of Flippy along with the other picture, then hugs Flippy to him while snuggling down to get to sleep, before saying happily to himself.

_'' Thank you... ''_

Then he fell fast asleep, while not noticing Thatch's coffin lid opened slightly as Thatch watched him with a soft smile, before saying softly to the sleeping vampire.

'' _Your welcome Fatch. ''_

Then he closes his lid, as he then went fast to sleep while hugging his toy rubber duck close to him. With a smile on his face.

* * *

**AW! What a cute chapter, I hope you all enjoyed this story, I'm having SO much fun writing all these. ^u^**

**Small Notice : I see that Italy is now voted too, 3 voted places for new locations YAY thank you guys. :D**

**Also, I'm letting Fatch keep his poems, Cause that's one of the things I love about him. It's also my first attempt, I've never done poems so... let me know what you all think, if you like. ^_^**


End file.
